


Well, I was lonesome, I felt so lonesome, and I could not help but cry

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [9]
Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Elwood sits alone in his room thinking about his brother.The title is from Robert Johnson's Love in Vain
Relationships: Elwood Blues/Jake Blues
Series: 100 Fandoms [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Well, I was lonesome, I felt so lonesome, and I could not help but cry

Elwood took a mouthful of beer from the bottle. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes and listened to the record on the turntable. The sound of Robert Johnson echoed through the cold Chicago room making him think of Jake. His fingers tightened on the bottle. He missed his brother. It had always been the two of them; Jake and Elwood the Blues Brothers. But now he was alone while Jake languished in prison. Elwood had often wondered if this was God’s punishment for their sin. Of loving each other too much. Of going where they should not. He opened his eyes, watching the lights of the train as it rattled past outside his window. 

Soon Jake would be released and then they would be together again with nothing this time to tear them apart.


End file.
